It is known to enclose fluid substances (both liquid and creamy) in containers from which these substances are dispensed by manually operating a small pump mounted on the mouth of a respective container. Pump operation causes a quantity of fluid substance to be withdrawn from the container in which—if the container is rigid—a vacuum forms which would prevent further substance withdrawal and dispensing, if air were not allowed to enter the container (which generally takes place in those regions in which the pump makes contact with and slides on the pump body), or if the container did not comprise a base sealedly movable along an internal cylindrical surface of the container (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,847, 4,694,977 and 5,971,224): this latter system for compensating the container volume by reducing its internal volume while maintaining the internal pressure constant is however very laborious and costly.
In many cases it is opportune or necessary that the fluid substance to be dispensed by a pump never comes into contact with the atmosphere inside the container (with the dispensing pump mounted on it): sealing the fluid out of contact with the atmosphere is important if the composition of the fluid within the container is not to undergo alteration, or if it is essential that the fluid substance enclosed in the container remains sterile.
JP 05 031790A and JP 05 031791A published on Sep. 2, 1993 describe how a bag of elastically deformable material can be produced directly within a rigid container. The bag is then coupled to a hermetic (airless) pump and deforms during pump delivery.
To form the container, an elongated preform (made of thermoplastic material and having an elongated hollow cylindrical body, open at one end where the preform presents a neck from which a flange radially projects) is inserted into a rigid container having a mouth from which a neck extends, on the free edge of which there rests the flange of the preform, which is heated, thrust towards the container base by a pusher and then inflated within the container, until a bag forms, the outer surface of which adheres (at least for a large part of its surface) to the inner surface of the container. The bag obtained in this manner also has a neck, at least an end portion of which presents outwardly projecting longitudinal ribs, with some radial ribs or projections projecting from that surface of the preform flange which faces the free edge of the neck of the container in which the bag is inserted: these ribs or projections define passages for the air which penetrates from the outside between the container and bag to enable this latter to flatten or inwardly deform during outward dispensing of the fluid substance through the hermetic pump, so preventing the formation inside the bag of a vacuum which would prevent dispensing of the fluid substance.
In the aforedescribed embodiments a label, applied to the outside of the rigid container by gluing, not only carries the various printed information required to identify and market the product, but can also present an attractive decorative design. Applying the label is often a problem. In this respect, a further container processing step must be provided in which this label is applied to the container by gluing.
Moreover the container is directly in contact with the external environment and can discolour (in the case of product exposure to the sun), be ruined by rubbing against the surfaces with which the container comes into contact, deform or even separate from the container.
FR2916674-A1 describes a container having an external rigid body and a deformable bag inside directly formed in it. The bag presents, printed on it, some information visible form the outside of the rigid body. The information printed on the bag are thus protected from outside ambient conditions.
For the production of the cited bag said information are printed on the probe, that after inflation, forms the deformable bag.
When the bag shrinks due to expulsion of the product contained in it, the information printed on the bag is further deformed and can became unreadable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,130-A describes how to produce a rigid container that is not subject to deformation during its use. A label is provided on the outside of the container and integrated in the rigid wall of the container. A possible deformation of the wall of the container derives in a correspondent deformation of the label that thus can make the information printed on it illegible.
US2008/0011778-A1 describes a fluid dispenser assembly comprising an outer receptacle including an opening, said receptacle including an inside wall defining an inside space, an internal trim disposed in the inside space and a dispenser member, such as a pump, for dispensing the fluid. The assembly further comprising a barrier envelope for containing the fluid, said envelope being disposed inside the internal trim so that the fluid is not in contact with said internal trim. The receptacle is made of a transparent or translucent material, such as glass, so that the internal trim is visible through the receptacle, and in that the internal trim is substantially opaque so as to mask at least some, and preferably all, of said barrier envelope.
The insertion of the barrier envelope inside the outer receptacle it is not easy due to the presence of the trim.